1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the embodiments relate to an OLED display and a method of manufacturing the same that can stabilize the OLED display operations. The stabilizing operations may occur, despite long term driving of a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display has self-luminance characteristics. Therefore, the OLED display does not require an additional light source. Thus, the OLED display may be manufactured with a small thickness and weight. OLED displays have been in the spotlight as a potential next generation display device because OLED displays represent high quality characteristics. These high quality characteristics may include low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
The OLED display includes an organic light emitting element and a thin film transistor for driving the OLED display. A pixel defining layer (PDL) defines a pixel area. The PDL is formed on the thin film transistor. An organic light emitting element is formed in a pixel area. The pixel area is formed between the PDL. The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer. Holes and electrons are injected from the anode and the cathode to form excitons. The excitons emit light while transiting to a ground state.
The information disclosed in the Background is only for an enhanced understanding of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.